Pinky pant suit
by fanscrenewriter
Summary: Pinky Pie because worried that everything thinks of her as a joke and so she decides to become the most serious pony ever. With the power of pant suits.


FADE IN:

EXT. EQUESTRIA - DAY

It's a beautiful day in Equestria as Pinky Pie bounces her way to visit her friends on such a lively day.

EXT. TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY - DAY

Pinky knocks On Twilight's door and enters her library.

INT. TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY - DAY

Twilight sparkle, spike the dragon, and Apple Jack. Twilight's eyes roll as she talks to apple Jack.

TWILIGHT Please Apple Jack, I will, as a princess do what I can find out what can be done to-

APPLE JACK End the tax on apples! I can't take it, the farm can't take it-

TWILIGHT I'm on your side AJ!

APPLE JACK Sorry Twi, I'm just worried.

TWILIGHT I know, it'll be okay we just have to work hard and get things done.

PINKY PIE Wow talking about the tax on apples... that's as boring as talking about the price of sand in Saddle Arabia. He, he, he...

Pinky giggles at her joke.

TWILIGHT Okay Pinky.

APPLE JACK Look this my just be a big joke to you, but this is my farm!

2.

TWILIGHT Apple Jack, just let it go. It's Pinky, everything is just a dumb joke to her. Pinky, don't you have a birthday party to plan or something?

PINKY PIE Nope, the next birthday isn't till Mr. Cake's next tuesday.

TWILIGHT Well we are going to just be talking about boring old taxes here. Why don't you-

PINKY PIE That's okay I just want to spend time with my friends. I'll be good.

TWILIGHT Well I have to look up budgets and write legal documents with AJ and we can't have any jokes-

PINKY PIE But I was only trying to lighten the mood. I'll be a quiet little pony.

TWILIGHT I know, and thank you. But can you lighten someone else mood for a while. Like Flutter shy. Go bug Flutter shy... Help! Help Flutter Shy.

INT. FLUTTER SHY'S HOUSE - DAY

Pinky hops about Flutter Shy's living room. Flutter Shy has her bags out and her animals helping her pack.

PINKY PIE So what's you doing?

FLUTTER SHY I am getting ready for my trip to the ocean to study the sea ponies.

3.

PINKY PIE Wow neat! But wait who will look after your animals while your gone? Can I do it?

FLUTTER SHY Oh that's okay, I found somebody already for that.

Pinky looks over and sees Big Mac with his side-saddle bags walking in.

BIG MAC Yep.

PINKY PIE But I didn't even know-

FLUTTER SHY Well it's just that Big Mac is more serous pony then most and will take care of Angel and the rest just fine.

BIG MAC Yep.

FLUTTER SHY And no partying?

BIG MAC Nope.

FLUTTER SHY Good good. See pinky everything is in hand.

PINKY PIE Ok.

Pinky hangs her head to half staff and walks away.

EXT. EQUESTRIA - DAY

Pinky walks along a lonely road, the only road she's ever known, when the doctor and ambulance ponies go running by carrying Rainbow Dash to the hospital with Rarity right behind them.

PINKY PIE What's going on?

4.

RARITY Rainbow is hurt.

Rarity cries as she runs to behind the doctor.

INT. HOSPITAL - DAY

Hours and hours pass as Rarity Cries and Pinky sits in her quite vigil as they wait for news.

Final the Doctor walks out to talk to the them.

RARITY What is it Doctor, did I kill my friend?

DOCTOR No, she will be ok, it'll be a while till she can fly again. But she will recover.

RARITY Oh thank sweet Celesta.

Rarity goes to faint on her fainting couch.

DOCTOR A bit of a drama queen?

PINKY PIE Yeah that's her thing. So tell it to me straight doc, how long till Rainbow can fly again.

DOCTOR We have to keep her off her wings for a whole two months.

PINKY PIE Say no more, I will watch her night and day and make sure she doesn't try any funny flying biz. Just for reference how bad is wrestling in her condition this time, she is a fighter.

DOCTOR I don't know if I want to release her to you.

PINKY PIE But if I don't she'll try to fly-

5.

RARITY I'll take her.

DOCTOR Oh thank sweet Celesta, a pony who's serious.

PINKY PIE Why is everypony saying that today.

Pinky hangs her head low and walks out of the room.

INT. SUGAR CUBE CORNER - NIGHT

Pinky walks into sugar cube corner after dark and finds Cakes planning the Mayor's sister's wedding.

Pinky looks on in shock.

PINKY PIE What is this?

MRS. CAKES Well Pinky you see.

MAYOR MARE I want my sister married elegantly,  
not like a joke.

PINKY PIE And I'm just a joke.

MRS. CAKES It's just that it's not going to be that kind of party is all.

PINKY PIE Oh I get the idea.

Pinky hair defoliants as slinks away back to her home.

INT. PINK'S HOME - NIGHT

Pinky swirls a steamed glass of grape juice as a fire burns in her fire place.

Gummy her pet toothless alligator gums his ballon that doesn't ever pop.

Thunder clouds roll in as pinky stares out the window.

6.

PINKY PIE They think I'm a joke do they?

Pinky strums her straight straight hair.

PINKY PIE (CONT'D)  
They are laughing at me aren't they?

Pinky kicks back her drink and cackles.

PINKY PIE (CONT'D)  
They want a different pinky de pie o. Then that's just what I'll do. Gummy summon my of advisors.

Gummy does nothing, but pinky pushes a button and Pinky's advisors from Party of One appear. A pile of rocks in one chair, a bucket of turnips in another, a sake of flour, and sponge round out pinky's round table of advisers.

PINKY PIE (CONT'D)  
I have called you here because-

LA FLOUR We know dear. They don't respect you.

PINKY PIE Everyone thinks I'm a joke and not worth hanging out with.

TURNUP Of course, we must make them pay.

SPOUNE The best revenge is a life well lived, or so I have read.

PINKY PIE Of course, so how do I do that to spite my stupid friends?

SPONGE By becoming a serious pony.

PINKY PIE Serious pony, yes! How do I do that?

LA FLOUR Wear a sensible pant suit. A good start if you ask me.

7.

PINKY PIE Of course, like Rarity sometimes does.

TURNUP By doing cool stunts and being 20%  
cooler then every other pony.

PINKY PIE Turnip that doesn't help.

ROCKIE You could like rocks, I like rocks.

SPOUNE Use big words like Twilight.

PINKY PIE I could like silly boring stuff like rocks... or taxes... of Course!

ROCKIE Walk like Dad does.

LA FLOUR And listen to that boring music Rarity and Octavia do. That'd class up a party.

PINKY PIE Of course I have to show I can toss a serious soiree of a shindig not just the philly hootenannies I'm used to.

TURNUP Just be like your family and society want you to be. That'll make you friends.

PINKY PIE So I will become the new serious Pinky Pie!

Pinky runs in the night to start her plan.

Then Pinky comes back in.

PINKY PIE (CONT'D)  
Where am I going? Silly I can't do anything till tomorrow.

Pinky goes to bed.

8.

Act break

INT. DOWNTOWN PONYVILLE - DAY

Pinky in her new all pant suit looks stunning... as it stuns all the many onlookers.

INT. SUGAR CUBE CORNER - DAY

The birthday party of Mr. Cake Pinky now has a string coretet, martinni shaped glasses for the apple cider, and no party cannon about while the ladies dress in elgant dress and the stallons have ties.

Pinky now in her Pinky Pant suit sways to the genteel music,  
but not having fun or hopping about in any way.

Mayor Mare jaw drops with surprise.

MAYOR MARE Pinky, I was wrong, you simply must do my sister's wedding.

PINKY PIE Thank you mayor.

Pinky just gives a subdued smile.

EXT. FLUTTER SHY'S HOUSE - DAY

Pinky walks by as she hears a ruckus from Flutter Shy's house.

The window breaks as Spike goes flying and lands in the road.

SPIKE Oh hey Pinky, nice pant suit. Hey Big Mac is throwing a raging mustang party, wanta come?

PINKY PIE No, I tried be the one to house sit for Flutter Shy, but she chose this. As a serious grown up I must abed by her wish. Granted it will ruin her home, but that was her wish. Good Day Good Sir.

Pinky walks away.

9.

SPIKE Oh ok spike, I think that was enough pony punch. I think I'm hearing crazy. Pinky passing up a fun party.

Spike runs up and opens the door.

SPIKE (CONT'D)  
Oh yeah pony mash pit! Oh Shining Armor what are you doing?

Big Spike Laugh.

BIG MAC (O.S.)  
Yep.

The door shuts and the party continues.

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE - DAY

Twilight and Apple Jack look forlorn as the Mayor shakes her head at them.

Pinky calmly enters holding a adult business women's brief case.

PINKY PIE Stop right there, I have researched this matter throughly and I have found that this new apple tax is illegal. The power your using to place in effect is only an emergency power that unless you are to have a fully mobilized pony unit, with a wonder bolt unit on the ready at all times then you can't enact a tax with out the sign off of a princess. Besides your sister's wedding-

MAYOR MARE Fine it's off the books.

Twilight and Apple jack rejoice and hug for Pinky Pie.

APPLE JACK Pinky you saved the Farm.

TWILIGHT Your dress weird.

10.

PINKY PIE I'm dressed serious, for business and not fun. Miss Le Flour told me so.

TWILIGHT Pinky are you feeling alright?

PINKY PIE Now now, I am just a serious pony,  
it's all in a day's work.

Pinky walks away.

TWILIGHT Wait when is Rainbow Dash's get well party? I assume she's going to throw one.

INT. RARITY'S HOUSE - DAY

Rarity helps Rainbow Dash inside with her in a wheel chair.

They burst through the door and act like they should be surprised... but nothing.

They look around and nobody is there to greet them at all.

RAINBOW DASH Hey now, Pinky always tosses me a get well party every time I get hurt.

RARITY I know... where is she and the guests.

Twilight walks in with a card and surprised too by the emptiness.

TWILIGHT Did I miss the party.

RARITY Nope.

RAINBOW DASH What did I do pinky.

TWILIGHT She was acting kind of weird.

11.

RAINBOW DASH Was her mane flat? Did her eyes move in two different directions at once? Did she talk to a pile of rocks?

TWILIGHT Well... there was no pile of rocks.

RAINBOW DASH Oh no no no no! Quick to Pinky's.

Rainbow wheels her chair as fast as her hooves will drive her.

INT. PINK'S HOME - DAY

Pinky clad her pant suit marches about and with counsel of advisors.

Rainbow dash punches the door in and wheels in to the horror of what she finds.

RAINBOW DASH Pinky? what is this?

PINKY PIE They are my true friends. I tried to change but it doesn't seem like I have any more friends. I'm just a joke.

RAINBOW DASH Pinky for the last time WE are your friends.

PINKY PIE No, I was a laughing stock, just a joke pony. But I'm not I can be serious too. See my Pinky Pant Suit.

RARITY Oh honey those colors are just so garish.

TURNIP See they aren't your friends.

LE FLOUR Those are great colors.

12.

SPOUNE Should have had more big book words.

ROCKIE They are just like your family.

RAINBOW DASH Shut up turnips. Pinky look we're sorry. I'm sorry that your were made to think that. Your-

PINKY PIE A joke... I know... I know... Just like rock's berg. Who and what I am aren't good enough... I couldn't fixed there... I was too young. but now... I'll change, I much change. I can't loose who I love again.

Pink burst's past them and Runs into the Everfree forest at night alone.

Act break

EXT. EVERFREE FOREST - NIGHT

Pinky cries all alone by a pond in the dark.

Pinky looks at herself in the pond.

PINKY PIE Look at you, your a joke. Just because you change the outside,  
change the way you speak, and change the way you walk. Doesn't mean that you changed at all. Dad was right.

Pinky rolls over and stares in the dark night sky.

Pinky sees a shape and it's... it's... Discord!? And following him is Princess Celestia.

DISCORD Now now now, is my little pony sad about something?

PINKY PIE What's going on?

13.

DISCORD I am here to mentor you on the ways of... something.

CELESTIA Just to be helpful. Your mentoring doesn't have to always have a defined purpose every time.

PINKY PIE Princess may I ask-

CELESTIA I'm mentoring him on mentoring. So just don't mind me.

PINKY PIE But why discord?

DISCORD Oh I know, it's because I know what you are going through. Because I too have had problems with my good time effecting others... was that it?

PINKY PIE You do?

DISCORD I had to change for others once.  
And I have to admit it worked out great for me.

CELESTIA Discord, no. The answer is to be herself.

DISCORD Why, I changed for others and everything is better now.

CELESTIA Yes because that is what you wanted, you wanted to change because you realized that who you were was untenable and had to change one way or the other. I'm just glad you chose the path of friendship.

DISCORD Ok...

14.

CELESTIA And so you need to tell Pinky that herself is good enough.

PINKY PIE But I do want to change. It's want everyone wants. Only I wanted me to be that way.

DISCORD Yeah she wants to change, so why can't she. Are you going to make her stay the same?

CELESTIA I'm not saying that.

DISCORD It sounds like that.

PINKY PIE Yeah it does.

CELESTIA No it doesn't, and Pinky don't be trouble. Now ALICORN FLASHBACK.

In a bright flash the three disaprear.

EXT. ROCK FARM OF THE PIES - DAY

Young Pinky with her mane Flat runs and plays with her big sister Maude.

Pinky stops because Maude has to get back to work. Her family farm that is big enough to work, just work... day in and day out. Diging and diging for more and more rock.

Time passes and no fun is had.

EXT. ROCK FARM OF THE PIES - DAY

It is Pinky's birthday and all she got was a shovel...  
because now she is old enough to work.

Pinky tries her best to work like a good pony... but...

YOUNG PINKY Hey Maude I don't suppose you could...

Pinky is trying to push a rock 5X her size up a steap hill.

15.

MAUDE Ok...

Maude picks up the rock and tosses it into the wagon so it can now leave.

PINKY PIE'S FATHER Maude what did I tell you? Let Pinky work. We pies are serious ponies.

MAUDE But pinky just wants to have fun. She made a friend out of a bag of flour the other day.

PINKY PIE'S FATHER There is no fun on a rock farm,  
just work and pride in a hard day's work. We'll teach that brat of a daughter of mine.

A see-through blue versions of Discord, Celestia, and Pinky appear.

DISCORD What a meany dodo head.

Discord snaps his claw but nothing happens.

CELESTIA Discord we are watching the past.

In the sky's above them lights up a Soinc Rainboom.

DISCORD What was that.

CELESTIA A Rainboom.

We see in the background a young Pinky's mane poof up to full curl and hop about.

PINKY PIE I remember how happy I was the first time I felt happy... I guess that's a feeling only for other...  
better ponies. Now how do I make Seriuos Pinky the real Pinky?

CELESTIA No that's not the point.

16.

The scene around the blue outlines melts and fades away.

INT. ROCK FARM OF THE PIES - PINKY AND MAUDE'S ROOM- NIGHT

At the rock farm's upper more left window a light is still on.

The camera zooms in to show Maude and Pinky Packing in the middle of the night.

MAUDE Again.

PINKY PIE Follow the North Star to town then take Main Street to the train station and be sure to get on the first train. And take it for at least three stops.

MAUDE I love you Pinky. And here is something to remember me by.

Maude gives her a rock candy necklace.

PINKY PIE Do you love me as much, as much as rocks?

MAUDE More.

Maude lowers a rope and lower Pinky down.

Pinky has to run in the night to be free.

DISCORD Okay wow... that was hard-core.

CELESTIA What... this is suppose to be a simply a be your self lesson. Don't change for others, but growing is okay. But wow that's some baggage. Twilight was a blank slate compared to this.

PINKY PIE Well I guess no matter how far I run, or what I do no one will love me for me.

17.

DISCORD Okay that's it. Discord magic flashback time.

Discord snaps his fingers and the three disappear.

EXT. PONYVILLE - TWILIGHT

The sky filled with cotton candy and raining chocolate milk.

Pink looks confused.

CELESTIA Discord why.

DISCORD Look at how I used to act. I loved a joke and a laugh so much I hurt other to do so. You don't do that so your fine.

PINKY PIE That's not the issue.

DISCORD It's not.

PINKY PIE No it's that ponies don't take me serious and think that I think everything is a joke. When really...

The three disappear again.

INT. TRAIN TO PONYVILLE - MORNING

Pinky shiver with cold under the blanket she brought wasn't big enough to cover all of her.

The young Cakes enter the Car and take seats across from her.

The three appear to see the goings on.

PINKY PIE This is where I learned to use humor as a defense.

YOUNG MS. PATTY Oh honey look at that poor Philly.

18.

YOUNG MR. CAKE Yep, crying shame.

YOUNG MS. PATTY Honey where are your parents?

YOUNG PINKY In two stops. I have a ticket, you can't make me go back.

YOUNG MR. CAKE So going to PonyVille then, are yea?

YOUNG PINKY What's it to yea?

YOUNG MS. PATTY Well it's just you seem like you could use a little help.

YOUNG MR. CAKE And we could use some help around our bakery for using our spare room.

YOUNG PINKY Baking, you mean making boring old wheat bread or rock bread?

YOUNG MS. PATTY Oh no our bakery makes lots of things, breads like sourdough, and sweet French bread. And tarts, and rolls. But bestest of all is out birthday cake.

YOUNG PINKY Don't you mean birthday bread? Or birthday rocks or birthday something else boring.

The cakes both bust up laughing.

YOUNG MR. CAKE Oh I like her she's a little joker.

PINKY PIE That's how it started. From that I realized reality was just easier to deal with a joke then just facing it dead on. Now the only thing that has ever helped me... is what will cost me all my friends.

19.

Pinky lays down to weep in defeat as the world warps around her back to where she started.

EXT. EVERFREE FOREST - NIGHT

In the night of the everfree forest Discord and Celestia watch over a crying pinky pie.

Out of corner of their eyes in comes the Mare five.

TWILIGHT Wait Princess, Discord stop casting magic... it has way to much range. We saw everthing from way back there.

RARITY Pinky We're sorry.

APPLE JACK Your not a laughing stock.

FLUTTER SHY Nor do we need you to change. By the way Aj, I will kill your brother.

APPLE JACK I saw your house... I'll help you bury the body.

RAINBOW DASH Pinky we love you, your fine the way you are.

PINKY PIE But my parents, society, everypony wants me to be this way I can't truly be.

Twilight Hugs Pinky tight.

TWILIGHT Then don't. just be Pinky, and understand that sometimes that might not be what's needed. Just know you'll always be loved.

PINKY PIE But-

Rainbow hugs her next.

20.

RAINBOW DASH Hush.

Rarity hugs her next.

RARITY I'll make you a better pant suit.

Apple Jack knocks her out of the hug.

APPLE JACK Nope.

Apple jack hugs her next.

FLUTTER SHY You'll be the next to house sit, if you still want to that is...

PINKY PIE Even if-

FLUTTER SHY You're just the way you are.

Flutter Shy hugs her last.

CELESTIA Yeah see be yourself, I said that.

DISCORD Twilight did it better.

RAINBOW DASH Besides I need a welcome home form the hospital party.

PINKY PIE You do. Now where's my party cannon.

APPLE JACK I got it. Can I barrow it to help flutter shy rebuild her house.

Everyone laughs.

FLUTTER SHY It's going to take more than that after that mustang party.

DISCORD Oh now it was so much fun.

21.

TWILIGHT The pictures of my brother weren't funny.

DISCORD He had a lamp shade on his head, it was hilarious.

The group with Celestia and Discord walking home in the warm summer glow of the moonlight shining brightly upon him.

Fade out: 


End file.
